Events
Events are occurences that FanGame: Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode feature and come in two forms - Celestial Events and Environmental Events. Environmental Events Frenzy Outbreak Notes * Lasts for 16 real life hours * 8% chance of occuring in Low Rank - 15% chance of occuring once you reach High Rank (increases to 20% chance when you reach G-Rank) * Randomised quests of standard monsters transform into frenzy monster quests during the event - 10% chance of the quest turning into an Apex status quest instead of a Frenzy quest - only applying to a monster that can be Apex. * This event is the only way to get Frenzy Shards in the entire game. * The occurence of this event is the only way to fight Chaotic Gore Magala in Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode. Theme Storm Gathering Notes * Lasts for 16 real life hours * 8% chance of occuring in Low Rank - 15% chance of occuring once you reach High Rank (increases to 20% chance when you reach G-Rank) * This quest does not affect the monsters in anyway but it does affect the environment - all throughout day and night, the sky will be clad in storm clouds, supercells and thunderstorms visible from any hub area that you're in - while present in a hunting locale, large tornadoes will randomly form around the map and travel around for several minutes before fading - picking up small monsters and tossing them around alongside destroying the in-game destructible parts of the environment. Lightning also occasionally proceeds to strike the ground. * The tornadoes can be taken advantaged of as they can lift larger monsters into the air and force them to crash onto the ground while dealing an extremely high amount of damage - this does however also apply to the hunter if they're within close-proximity of the tornado. * The lightning strikes can be taken advantaged of as they strike on the monster which deals high damage and inflict Paralysis on them - this however also applies to the hunter and this effect does not occur if a Thunder Element monster is struck. * This event is more aesthetical than the other events with no exclusive items although Kushala Daora gains a massive boost during this event, making it extremely dangerous to fight it if this event is occuring. * The occurence of this event is the only way to fight Rusted Kushala Daora in Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode. Theme Celestial Events Solar Eclipse Notes * Lasts for 8 real life hours * Large Monster amount in the map is increased from 3 to 6. * Invader monsters become far more prolific in their appearances - G-Rank variations of specific invader monsters like Aggressor Bazelgeuse and Savage Deviljho can make an appearance in High-Rank during a Solar Eclipse. * 0.1% chance of occuring in Low Rank (Note: Invader type monsters from High Rank will indeed start to invade from Low Rank and onwards and will still keep their High Rank stats) - 5% chance of occuring once you reach High Rank (increases to 10% chance when you reach G-Rank) * Streamstones can be mined from ore veins. Theme Lunar Eclipse Notes * Lasts for 12 real life hours * Large Monster amount in the map is increased from 3 to 6. * Unknown Black Flying Wyvern has an extremely high chance of invading your quests/expeditions. * 0.01% chance of occuring in Low Rank - 3% chance of occuring once you reach High Rank (increases to 5% chance when you reach G-Rank) * All hostile smaller monsters are automatically aggressive to you when they see you, spawn in higher numbers and gain a major buff of stats during the event (G-Rank stats). * Hero Stones can be mined from ore veins. Theme Special Events The End Times Notes * Lasts for 24 real life hours * Never occurs in Low Rank - 5% chance of occuring once you reach High Rank (increases to 10% chance when you reach G-Rank) * The sky will turn an apocalyptic red and purple while a storm rages on. Dragon-based materials become possible to gather as meteors rain down from the sky with the crash remains possible to gather. * This event is the only way to get Frenzy Shards in the entire game. * HR100 (High Rank) - GR99 (G-Rank) (required in order to make the event possible to occur for you individually). * The occurence of this event is the only way to fight Fatalis in Monster Hunter World: Demons Abode. * Hallucinogenic visions of Fatalis in the sky staring at the hunter will occur ambiently if the hunter is on either an expedition or a hunt. * Fatalis advances in Fatalis types the more you kill it - after 2 Black Fatalis kills, there's a possible chance to run up against a Crimson Fatalis - after the defeat of 3 Fatalis of both types, White Fatalis becomes possible to fight and is one of the most brutal fights in the entire game. * Fatalis gets stronger the more times you kill it + actively invades your expeditions. * While on a quest, the target monster will be available in the map, but any smaller monsters or unstable locale monsters will not be present (this carries over to expeditions where no monsters will be sighted). Fatalis turf wars can still occur but only against Alatreon and Nergigante although they can only cross paths if the hunter is in the Guiding Lands. Theme Jewel Overgrowth * This event is very minor compared to the others: the ores all across each locale are replaced with a randomised drop rate of decoration jewels. This event lasts for up to 2 hours and is signified via a jewel icon next to the hunters health + stamina bar. Notes * Note: Each Event is Lobby-based meaning that you can enter a lobby * Based off of events from Terraria and the concept of celestial events happening in the Monster Hunter series (only one case of such occuring, White Fatalis Intro Cutscene from MH4U). * Grants the plausible re-introduction of Frenzy into a Monster Hunter game without being shoehorned into a story. Category:Idea Category:ElusiveSeeker